


Provocative

by carisnya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: +18, English, Incest, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carisnya/pseuds/carisnya
Summary: Atsumu likes to provoke Osamu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Provocative

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, hi! All I want to say is that I speak Spanish and I'm still learning English, so this story will not be perfect. I appreciate the tips and comments! I hope you can enjoy it though!

One beer, two beers, three beers. It didn't matter how many times the jars were refilled, the effects were late on them; the long parties full of alcohol and their timely ease in avoiding being affected by alcohol allowed them to drink more than the others before getting drunk and passing out. Unlike them, his friends were already behaving like crazy. Well, the truth was that since they entered to the place they were already behaved like idiots, but the drink made them more wild and open. Sure, men surrounded by voluptuous women in short robes were a danger.

"They're morons," one murmured from the end of the dance stage, watching the men whistling and yelling at the dancers. He was pulling his chair back, one foot resting on the front one, and a half-drunk bottle of beer in his mouth.

The boy sitting next to him looked at him askance.

“What are you saying? They are just having a good time.”

In the darkness of the place, anyone looking at them from afar would believe that they were both the same person; they were very similar, with the only difference in the color of the hair: Atsumu was blonde, and Osamu, black. The latter moved the bottle away from his lips and adjusted his seat well.

"They are not that pretty, though’”

The other turned his head completely, looking at his brother.

"Are you kidding?!” His tone rose sharply, so high that it sounded a little high-pitched. You could tell the alcohol was taking effect faster. “Haven't you seen the waitress bringing us drinks? Good heavens, bring me more things, please.”

Osamu pursed his lips and stretched them out in disgust. He liked Atsumu's comments little or nothing. To his bad luck, the happy waitress walked in front of them, making her little red skirt dance.

"Hey, pretty!" Atsumu called out, raising his empty bottle. He felt nothing when Osamu sneakily kicked his chair.

The waitress turned around, a big smile on his lips and his eyes were drooping in a suggestive expression.

"Is something offered you, dear?"

"Sure," thought Osamu, looking at his carefully, "It's no coincidence that she is the one who brings us the drinks, she does it on purpose."

Atsumu gave a goofy laugh. His calm expression had changed to a sensual one.

"Well, if you ask…" He looked her up and down slowly. “I am offered many things, to tell the truth… ”Another kick, this time Atsumu decided to ignore it.

The waitress gave him an examining look; she kept her eyes on the muscular arms to appreciate them more closely and licked her lips as she imagined who knows what. Osamu was starting to get annoyed, they both acted as if he was invisible. It looked like they were going to jump on top of each other at any moment. Finally, the girl pulled a gold card from her bra and handed it to Atsumu, running her long-painted fingernails over her opposite shoulder before retreating to the bar.

Atsumu looked at the paper with a triumphant smile on his lips. He nodded as if he were the king of the world himself. Osamu kicked him again, this time aiming for his leg.

"Hey! That hurts! What's wrong with you?”

Osamu put his bottle on the ground and crossed his arms, straightening up. He was offended, it showed in the features of his face.

“With me?! What is wrong with you, dude! Flirting with her in front of me. And what is that card?”

Atsumu smirked and waved the paper smugly, he was delighted to see his brother so upset. His furious expression was everything. Osamu couldn't believe the way he was behaving, the alcohol seemed to have affected him quite a bit. How many bottles did he drink? More than him, sure. If not, there was no other reason for him to be behaving like a tremendous son of a bitch.

"If the only thing you're going to do is make me that little angry puppy face," said the blond, as he stood up and moved the piece of paper again. “I'll go to the bathroom and then redeem this.”

He gave him one last mocking look and went to the men's room. He didn't really intend to use that special piece of paper, he would leave the beautiful lady waiting for him all night. All he did was play with Osamu; it had been a long time since he'd had a drink — to the point of doing crazy things — so he took advantage of the occasion to annoy the other. A little fun, nothing more. He longed to return after an hour and see Osamu's face when he told him what he did. Lies, of course.

He washed his hands with cold water, also wetting his face and neck. For some reason, it was hot, which was weird because the establishment wasn't that hot. He grabbed the toilet paper to dry his hands and, as he tossed it into the can, he turned to leave the bathroom, flinching as he nearly collided with Osamu's face.

“Dude, nearly die!!” He exclaimed. His brother was not expected at all to follow him there. “What are you doing here?” He asked, gently dropping his lids and smiling a vulgar smile. “I'm running late for my appointment, remember? Move over, go.”

Osamu said nothing and continued to look into his eyes seriously. His arms were crossed, and Atsumu felt his arm clench tightly, digging his fingers in anger. His muscles were tense in a stupendous way. The naked eye warmed him, especially thanks to that penetrating look Osamu gave him.

"Are you going to look at me like that until it's too late to use my paper?" God, he loved teasing him. Each word seemed to have an effect on Osamu, infuriating him more. “There is a beautiful lady waiting for me, so if you allow me...”

He tried to circle Osamu, but in one swift movement he found himself pinned against the cold white wall with one hand around his neck and the other capturing his left wrist.

"Shit, you're not going to let me go, are you?" He murmured, bringing his free hand to the arm that was trying to choke him. Actually, it was just holding it, not exerting much pressure. He felt warmer, it had been a long time since Osamu had him like this. Shit, he really needed that.

"No," Osamu replied, a hint of a smile on his lips. He was seething with jealousy, what the fuck was going through Atsumu's head? “Were you really planning to go with her?”

He could tell him the truth at once. He could confess and reveal the truth, telling him that it was all nothing more than a silly game to annoy him. End everything in that instant. The problem was that he didn't want that to end.

"Yes, that waitress… wow." He said, almost like a whisper. He put on a lustful tone of voice, he wanted to be excited by the idea of being with her. “Those hips were driving me crazy, walking so close to me.” He felt the grip of the opposite hand on his neck increase. His excitement was beginning to grow by leaps and bounds, he loved the annoyed expression on the opposite face.

“So you think?” Osamu was giving him the opportunity to resign himself and tell the truth. To deny all the nonsense that came out of his mouth.

"I think so, little brother. She is beautiful, every time I saw her I imagined...”

"Shut your mouth," he cut him off. A vein was marked on his forehead, he couldn't believe that he was falling so easily into Atsumu's provocations. He so hated the idea of seeing him in intimate situations with someone other than him.

"And why don't you close it for me?"

He shouldn't say more.

Still holding her neck and wrist, Osamu lunged at Atsumu's lips, trapping them in a fiery kiss. It was not long before their tongues met in fierce battle; they met ecstatically, excited to get back together like that after so long. Soft bites and dirty moans added to the show, heating up the atmosphere with speed.

"You're so hot when you're angry…" Atsumu muttered once they parted for breath. His pupils were dilated and he was panting loudly, feeling the heat in every part of his body.

Osamu gave him a penetrating look.

"Do you never shut your mouth?" He gasped, his mouth slightly open.

He didn't even let him answer; He was already recovered and was eating him again with rough kisses.

Between kisses, Osamu felt a quick touch on his left arm, like a signal that only they understood. Without taking his mouth off the opposite, he began to massage Atsumu's neck, achieving a soft moan.

"You're digusting," he whispered against Atsumu's lips, receiving a short laugh in response. Increasing the pressure on the blonde's skin gradually, making sure to get louder moans. Not long ago they had discovered that such movements on the neck drove Atsumu crazy.

"Ah... you know?" Atsumu gasped, catching his missing air. “If they catch us...”

"Let's not let that happen." He grabbed his neck and shirt tightly, lifting him a little, and pushed him into one of the bathroom stalls, throwing him against the wall of the bathroom.

The blonde groaned and smirked.

"How tough you are. I love it.” Before Osamu could attack his lips again, Atsumu stopped him. “Wait.” He grabbed Osamu's hands and wrapped them around his neck, keeping that excited expression and wide smile.

"Are you crazy? Both of them?" Osamu asked, though he didn't look the least bit surprised or wanting to refuse. The sight in front of him, his hands caressing Atsumu's neck, began to heat him more and more. He loved having the blonde like this.

"Just a little, come on ... The waitress would."

His hands closed against her neck, robbing her of a loud moan; the thumbs caressed the front and the other fingers dug against the skin. Osamu was easy to provoke.

“Ahh… yes… that's what I mean…”

"Damn slippery bitch."

Atsumu smiled, a smile that was attacked by Osamu's lips. The kisses returned, fiercer and hungrier than before. Osamu got tired of being the only one who was not enjoying himself as God intended, so he hit the other one more against the bathroom wall and put his right leg in the middle of the opposites, pampering the area.

"We're very excited around here, huh," he murmured as he felt the contrary manhood, lowering his gaze.

"Ugh… long time since you grabbed me outside, thanks for noticing."

"I was too busy, grabbing your neck."

"And now I wonder why you stopped."

"I wonder why I'm doing this instead of hitting you."

Atsumu raised his eyes and shrugged, like a child.

"I'd like that too."

"You already tired me."

He untangled one of his hands from Atsumu's neck and brought it to his crotch, massaging through the fabric of his pants.

"Aghh, son of...!" Atsumu exclaimed, covering his mouth with his right hand and narrowing his eyes. It took him by surprise and almost let out a loud groan.

Osamu smiled.

“What? Now are you afraid someone will listen to you?” As he spoke, he didn't stop rubbing the member, enjoying how the blonde tried to contain her voice. “Do you hear? There is hardly a slow song playing...“

Well, it seemed like things were starting to turn around. Osamu continued to maneuver cunningly, fanning his heat by enjoying the show that was being put on; Atsumu no longer showed his arrogant side, but seemed to have made himself small, pressing his mouth and trying to stop any sound.

"Come on, Atsumu…" Osamu brought his lips to Atsumu's ear, hissing every word. “Let me listen to you.” He noted the other's sweat and chills, which increased with each touch. He realized that if he wanted to make him moan, he had to try harder. He pulled him hand away from the intimacy and now he pressed his hand to it.

"Ah…" they both sighed, Atsumu drowning out the sound with his hands.

Osamu looked at him and smiled as he grasped his brother's hands with his own.

"Let go. Weren't you the one who wanted this?” The blonde narrowed his eyes defiantly. “Oh now I get it. You want to make a game of this. Well, let's play then.”

Sure, who else was a fan of this kind of shitty game, other than Atsumu? The son of a bitch was trying to get Osamu to join in on his stupid little game, and Osamu would. He wasn't going to let him look at him with those rebellious, provocative eyes and get away with it.

First he tried to pull his hands away from his face, pulling him away. Sure, that didn't help, and Atsumu let him know with just a flick of his eyebrows. Son of a bitch. He guided both hands to the back of the blond's hip, pushing forward so that their limbs met again, separated by the fabric of his clothing. He didn't stop his hands there; he took all his strength to these to lift him and lean him back against the wall, taking care to guide them to his hips to entangle them. This made his crotches rub better. He looked up, noticing Atsumu biting the palm of one of his hands. You could tell in the brightness of his eyes that he liked what was happening, but he still did not give in.

"C'mon, give up," Osamu muttered, rubbing himself against Atsumu. He was slow, torturing with malice. He still had his hands holding the blonde's bottom. “Get those little hands out of there…“he gasped, approaching the opposite ear, daring to bite him. He heard the other man blow air through his nose in a soft whine.

He moved away from the ear and settled his head in front of Atsumu, resting his lips on his hands, nibbling them; intended to hold his gaze at all times. He ran his hands under the blonde's shirt and pressed the skin with all his fingers, to then suddenly increase the intensity of the thrusts, making Atsumu let out such moans that even his large hands could not silence, adjacent to a roll of eyes; pleasure ran through him, making it increasingly difficult for him to control himself.

"You're turning red ... Ah ..." Not even Osamu could control himself anymore; he enjoyed each pleasant touch between their bodies to such a degree that he didn't even care to moan and gasp against Atsumu's hands, who slowly loosen them; the delight was such that it clouded his vision and thoughts, making him forget about the little rebellious fight.

Osamu felt the hands finally move away, pushing his head a little, and letting the shameless moans, obscene and fiery music out of his ears; He smiled and brought his right hand towards Atsumu's wrists, grasping them.

"Mh, enough of this nonsense." He raised both hands up, settling them over Atsumu's blond hair. Immediately he brought his face closer to the opposite and whispered, his voice tinged with threat and pleasure: “If you try to get away or shut up again ... I won't let you cum all night.”

Atsumu swallowed, her mouth ached from squeezing it so hard, and now that Osamu had renewed her pelvic movement, the sounds escaped her mouth indecently.

"You really are too, ah… strong, mgh… to be holding me like this."

Osamu groaned and lunged at Atsumu's lips, having moved so roughly that the bathroom wall rattled and shook. He wanted him to stop talking and just hear the sensual moans as close as possible. He kissed him deeply and passionately, matching the movements of their mouths with the thrusts.

Every fleeting moment their mouths parted was filled with Atsumu's moans and Osamu's growls. The outside world, the establishment, his friends, nothing had a place at that moment; there were only them, their bodies fitting perfectly, the psycheptic sounds that licked their ears, causing the heat to permeate every part of their bodies and beyond; their tongues dancing a fervent tango, the beads of sweat undertaking a journey over the burning skin. Osamu's strong left hand pressing the skin of the hip, daring to move away from that area to advance towards the stomach, barely touching the skin, tempting with perversity.

"Come on, motherfucker, mh… touch me right" Atsumu demanded, looking determinedly at Osamu, connecting his orbs. Letting the brown glare into the deep black. “Stop, ahh… playing.”

Osamu was turned on when Atsumu asked him to touch him, even if there were insults and insolence involved. He knew that apart from being a disgusting lover of bestiality in sex, he also enjoyed touching. He continued to navigate his hand down his torso, barely pressing his fingers, generating several chills in the other boy.

"Get it right, you fucking son of..." Atsumu tried to pull his hands away, but he was so excited and tired that it was to no avail. The jet was fucking him, the very unfortunate. The tickling on his body was not liking him, it was out of tune with the other movements. “Touch me good, I said… mgh.“

"I don't think that's the way things are asked," Osamu whispered, his face practically glued to Atsumu's, as if about to kiss him, grinning. Provoking the blonde like that could go wrong, or achieve its goal; He just had to make sure he played his cards right, like maintaining his leadership position, displaying a heavy presence. Continue feeling the skin, walking your fingers as if walking casually.

He studied Atsumu's gaze; he was desperate, though his eyes still flashed a glow of fierce hatred and revolution. He was torn between fighting or granting the request, leaning more for the latter when in such a position, wanting more.

"Please…" He looked at him defiantly, wanting to show him that in other circumstances he would never beg.

Osamu smirked, feeling the waters; the idea of Atsumu begging for more was tantalizing as shit, but playing with fire wasn't recommended. He decided then to agree to her request, invading the entire opposite torso with his hand with grace and, at the same time, intensity. Atsumu let out a satisfied gasp, inwardly glad he didn't have to beg for more — though he knew deep down that Osamu would force him to do so in the future.

They were, currently, in ecstasy; Osamu's hand was savage, the pelvic movements never stopped, and the kisses had renewed, more fierce and lascivious than ever.

"I think…" Atsumu could barely articulate the words, but Osamu understood perfectly. It didn't take anything more than a glance for them to understand each other.

“”Yes? Me too…”

They were both so ecstatic that the outside world was back in the background; nothing could silence their voices, they had to express pleasure in some way. They were at the peak of satisfaction, at its peak, it came from climax.

Osamu released Atsumu's wrists.

“I…”

Atsumu silenced him with a kiss, bringing his hands — finally free — to the jet's cheeks, stealing some leadership. No one could hold out anymore; with the last growls, they climaxed at the same time, panting close to each other.

"Ugh… shit, ‘Samu," Atsumu muttered, wrapping his brother's shoulders in a hug, looking into his eyes. “That was…“

“Amazing? Fantastic?”

”Burning.”

Osamu smirked, satisfied.

"Of course it was."


End file.
